fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Azhag
A minor demon that has exceeded all expectations. Would have a grim reputation as the only survivor in any other culture, instead loved by his kind as a finder of good fights. Background Orcs are among the lowest of Demons. Their intent is simple, to be a massive horde that will inevitably fight and kill humans without the coaxing of any higher demons. In some ways, they are the most loyal demons to the cause of their creator. Azhag like any orc, started off as a tiny creature called a Goblin. Orcs do not really grow like other creatures, rather, they grow bigger through high doses of adrenaline, usually through fighting. Thus, how Orcs 'raise' their young is through having them fight each other until they're big enough to fight some Humans. Eventually Azhag became big enough that he was allowed to raid northern Corinth. He gained notable props from his chieftain not only for his eagerness to carry the explosive runes into the castle's sewers, but also to come back alive somehow. This would define Azhag's existence. An Orc eager to not only take crazy risks, but with the remarkable ability to survive to see the end of such risks. That's not to say he always won, rather he merely survived to live another day, even if it took him time to regrow his missing limbs. As such, Azhag kept growing bigger and bigger, and eventually other Orcs were drawn to his service. Most of them died, but they went out on some pretty crazy fights, so it was okay to them. Eventually a Demon Lord of Abaddon would employ him to ravage Chaldae, which Ahzag gladly did. If there's something Orcs like other than fighting, its praise for higher Demons. Eventually however, he became so big and notable that he didn't quite being bossed around by some high and mighty demon, that, and the Chaldae people had such funny notions of fighting that it made scraps with them get a bit weird. Eventually Azhag would just up and abandon his post, returning to the North to find something else fun to do. The Demon Lord was furious and pursued Azhag. Many thought that was the end of Azhag, but about a century later Azhag seemed to be up and once again on his chaotic path of destruction. Today, Azhag is one of the biggest orc Chief their is, though his clan remains relatively small due to the tendency for them to get wiped out, only for him to kill the chief of another tribe and take it over. Abilities Hulking Berserker Azhag is a towering humanoid with remarkable strength and endurance, enhanced only further by his abilities go into bloodthirsty rages. He doesn't quite know the word defense, however. Lucky Idiot Azhag has an almost supernatural ability to survive a situation. That doesn't mean he obtains victory, or bounces back into fighting. Rather, situations just seem to line up in such a way that he escapes, often actually against his own will. Equipment Grimgor's Axe An axe Azhog took from another Orc chief. It's remarkably tough, but isnt actually very sharp, instead relying on the user's strength and its sheer weight to cleave through its foes. Maw-Krusha A fearsome Wyvern that is Azhog's pet. Appearing after Azhog's battle with the Demon Lord, many Orcs like to suggest it somehow nursed him back to health. The Plate of Azhog Given to Azhog by his Demon Lord benefactor. It was inspired by Azhogs remarkable survivability, able to repair itself by absorbing rocks and other bits of earth. Trivia * Azhag is the name of an Orc hero in Warhammer Fantasy Battles. It itself is probably also a reference to Azog from the Hobbit. * Grimgor is likewise, also a Warhammer Orc hero. = Navigation = Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Janx